Teardrops
by Goldengaze20
Summary: EXEPTING OCs! A new prophecy,spattered blood,war. Everywhere. Evil and darkness blew everywhere. A ray of light that is just a myth. But change is coming. And its coming fast.Hope of the four. This is my first fanfic...I NEED YOUR OCs!:D
1. Chapter 1

Water dribbled down the lip of a curved rock,the pool of water beneath catching it.A silhouette of a cat took position as a full moon glowing

behind her,casting a eerie followed four more cats "Lionstar." a cat dipped his head in return."whats so urgent

that you can`t wait until the gathering?" the cat questioned."Streamstar my medicine cat has received a profacy that will affect all of

us!"Lionstar mews urgently."_A time will come when blood will shed,teardrops will fall,and evil will the four chosen will have the choice_

_ to join or destroy the_ evil."Lionstar recites grimly._yes the time has_ come,a voice murmurs.

**OK so this is im excepting OCs!:D oh,theres Shadeclan,Streamclan,Meadowclan and Lightningclan**

**Give me:**

**name:**

**Rank:**

**Do u want a mate:**

**Want to be one of the four?:**

**evil?:**

**What u look like:**

**and your personality:**

**:D **


	2. Dreams

_ Water dripped in the jagged cave,forming a puddle of red. This was my favorite place, the dark forest. I wonder if tigerstripe is going to ask about the kits, or the plan._

_"Greetings Silverclaw. Would you like to share your plans with me?" Tigerstripe asked. I knew it!_

_"Of course." I purred. "I'm planning to get the kits to join me and Sharpclaw so that together, we can-"_

_"So you can rule the clans along with the forest? I couldn't be more proud of our kits and you." He sneered._

_"You always know." I purred..._

** Dreams**

Opening my eyes was mistake to my horror sloshing waves of red sprayed my paws._'Blood will shed' a voice_ murmured.I scented the air it had a metallic . _ 'Tear...fall_'a deeper voice started started to rain ,I lick my was salty.'Evil will rise' the first voice filled with terror, ,and desperate despair,floods the metallic scented air.'_But the ...will have the choice to join or destroy the evil'._Wailing and screams soon died away as I was padding away,fast.I swiveled my grey-tipped the clouded dark sky opened up,golden light dappled the horrific pelting my tabby tensed muscles relaxed about a screams turned to bird songs,the wails turned to welcoming ...a laugh,not the kind laughs that came and gone,but a shrill evil laugh that can send a chill lingering in your spine."Moonstream,MOONSTREAM!"a voice yelled making making me jolt eyes went berserk,"Get Lionstar now,palepaw!"


	3. Terror

**NOTICE:thanks to all who have given me their OCs :D,im still accepting , please give me your clan too,i didnt mention this in the other**

**chapter, :D i dont own warriors...-_-**

_I padded around the pine forest,eager on the hunt."Shadowsky im going to hunt over there." I say,he nodded "sure Bloodwing". I traveled a little distance before,__I heard a bush my belly pressed on the forest floor, tail flickering with annoyance, I leaped, immediately my claws were latched on a warm furry body. I __sank my teeth in the warm meat,blood seeping onto my tongue.I loved the taste.I gripped the kill tightly,I padded back passing the pines and oaks,under a tree,there was a puddle.I padded over,because my throat was scorched!Lapping the water quickly,refreshed by the sweet taste,I peered down gazing at my ghostly closely I saw a silver cat and tabby cat."Bloodwing!" a voice called,I quickly padded away without looking back "she`s the one" a voice murmured..._

I woke up to the sound of water falling on rock.*patter,patter*and drifted back to sleep...

I appeared to be in meadowclan!Flowers a of all colors scattered the field of lush green,sun dappled the stray trees, and lush open fields. I smelled the scents,leaves,earth,flowers and my white paws carried me to a tall oak,It was beautiful!The rough bark,branches and branches as far as the eye can see,grass green leaves appeared to be see through,this tree looked so familiar... yes there was a unusually tall oak in my territory!I took a step back to admire it,_Blood will_ _shed,_I looked up bewildered,*pitter,patter*.'Rain?' I thought,sure enough there was ... rain,red rain!panic seized my chest.'Blood?BLOOD RAIN!' some cat screamed,in just as much shock and panic as im feeling. _Teardrops will_ fall,salty water formed in the grass,Looking more closely faces appeared in the salty drops,...the fallen.A distant voice shrieked, startled i swiveled my head around,only to find nothing._Evil will rise,_the light that was once here was now gone.I stumbled out from the oak tree`s shadow I turned my white head up,swirling storm clouds turned the sky into a grayish hue.A loud rumble rattled the hills and shook my mind. Lightning strikes my now gone oak tree,three screams sounded from all around,Through my tightly squeezed eyes,my fur sizzled in the heat of the fire. turning paw,I flee to the next hill,not stopping to look back,tail streaming from behind paws pounded on the soft soil,kicking up dirt,An explosion sounded from behind,my claws dug into the dirt now,going even faster.I finally stopped panting the tree that I knew so well,was destroyed in the flames,blackness of the ground spreads,turning back I saw three silhouettes of other cats appeared.

_you have the power to destroy the evil that will cause the clans into total extinction..._

Then...I awoke,

*pitter,patter*


	4. Loss and friends

_"Mama?MAMA!"_

"No"I whispered,burying my muzzle in her for the remaining warmth,but only cold greeted me.A monster was all it took to take my remaining family away from me.

I pushed my nose into her furry chest,closing my eyes,I sighed.

*bump*

I slowly opened my bush outside my ginger paws swayed in a drunk for defense,I waited.A odd cry rang around the cave,echoing in the moss covered cave. Hesitantly I inched toward the wiggling inside the bush,leafy branches snagged my fur.A nest and a small newborn around the mass of brown,the corpse of it`s mother lies still.I reached my head forward a gently clamped my jaw on it`s scruff.'I know.'I thought feeling another pain of loss,echo through my body.

"My name`s Lily." I mewed to the bunny

"Hmmm...yours will be clover."I replied to myself,watching her nibble on a stray clover.

Curling around each other loneliness wasn`t the pain that numbed us anymore,but loss will always be hammered into our minds.I felt lucky to

have a friend like her...

_"Silverclaw lets end her miserable life."_

_"Hmm? And how will we do that?"_

_"I`v got a storm coming..."_


	5. cursed

**Hello people!:D Hmm...I`m still accepting OCs but only for Meadowclan,Streamclan,And Shadeclan!:D :SD(mustache)**

**OK so this is where *inserts cats name*dies,also these are new clans so... you`ll get the idea...-_-**

_*ping,ping*_

_water beaded down the jagged stone,each drop landed in a *ping*. _

_Like the drops falling,I could feel my life slipping,too. "Lionbreeze"I wheezed."As you know you will be the next leader"Coughing,I said"I..received...prophecy. A time will come where blood will shed...Teardrops will fall...evil will rise,the four chosen will have the choice to save the clans or destroy the evil."With every breathe it felt like new pain blossomed in his chest,Breath caught in his throat ,he continued "I`ve Seen Streamstar and...-"His voice was caught off by a long sigh,exhaling,his eyes dimmed,his light faded."Lightningstar."His deputy whispered,his emotions felt like gust of wind,until only grief was left"Lightningstar!"His mate yowled,trying to fight through the throng of warriors."Lightningstar!"She yowled again her voice strained,being gentling carried away by her littermates. Lion breeze looked around,just one battle costed the lives of many cats,he`d hate to hate to see what this prophecy meant..._

_ **.:Lines:.**_

Waking up from a terrible dream is horrible,I headed out the small cave of the apprentice den."Ivypaw can you get me some more tansy?I`m running low!" Moonstream called."Hmm?"I mumbled sleepily."Sure." My eyes slowly adjusted to the beaming sun."Hi Ivypaw!"an enthusiastic voice said,making me jump.I laughed,"Hi Cloudkit!"I greeted,just as enthusiastically."Can you play moss ball with us?"Cloudkit said just as her litter mates came stumbling toward me. I said "Sorry I cant I have to collect tansy."I grumbled regretfully."Okay,see you later." Cloudkit replied tail drooping.I headed out of the thorn bushes that surrounded Lightningclan territory. Stumbling around the twisted roots,loose pebbles,and damp grass.I finally got used the early something was off,I was very used to hearing the singing birds,but it was now at dead silence.I glanced at a puddle of dew,I padded over.I looked at my rippling image,my burning amber eyes soon brimmed with tears,the memory of losing my father was painful.I squeezed my eyes,my tears fell,two drops.I quickly dashed a paw over drops they flew and flashed in the sun light and fell on my calico fur.I splashed in that shrinking puddle,hatred of the memory still seared into my mind.I stopped,drops showered .Mud!Im sinking!The grit and slime got in between my toes,and seeped into my claws.I yowled for help,but nothing came birds warned me of trouble,and i acted stupidly.i sank soundlessly.I closed my eyes,cool mud ran over my eyes,my chest tightened in suffocating panic...I splashed around paws flailing until it formed a steady rhythm,I took loud gasping aware of the sensation of the liquid I was swimming in senselessly was thick,warm and had a metallic scent .Opening my eyes I gasped,Waves of blood roared on top of me!Holding my breath,tightly shutting my eyes,and I folded my ears,I was prepared...The waves crashed on me sending me spirling to the shore.I opened my eyes.I was back!Standing in a clean puddle,water drops clinging on me.I shook myself and ran as fast as i can from the cursed puddle.I almost made it back to my clan,When i heard a yowl,"Shadeclan,attack!"


	6. Falling

_'Breathe' 'Breathe' I murmured in choppy breaths. Bloody scratches were draped in across my boy.I limped into a oak tree with a hollow middle and settled clawed my stomach,and pain in my chest eased a bit.I shifted and started to lick my scars and new wounds.I bathed my matted fur with my tongue,even though the after taste was my tongue over my bloody flank,I thought of a way I can outsmart them.I can take a path and they`ll think I`m still running and then climb the cliff a short way after it looking like I took the path before stress that formed inside of me was released a little,Kneading the soft long grass,I curled into a tight ball and pulled my tail over my nose...'You are tired' a voice said echoing in my mind._

_Morning._

_This is the day im going to be free!Panting I hid in a bush.6 rouges past me.I quickly darted up the were caught in my feet ,I forced my raw paws up the steaming ground,with my forepaw on a rock,and heaved myself on the scraggly grass,I cheered softy.I stopped when i heard voices were coming closer to my destination.I scurried to a willow tree,but a dark tabby pelt roughly bounced me back.I landed with a dull cats yowled so much i can barely make out what they were saying.I huddled,inching closer to the packed soil,and placed my paws in front of my green this is what it took to be free,I would do it._

_Die._

_a head butted me before I can react.I fell off the cliff."AAhhhhhhhh...!"_

_._ :Lines:.

"Aaaaaahhhhh...!" I yowled,startled at the surprise attack.I snarled as a Shadeclan warrior got close to the 6 kits that were in that nursery,and only Shadepaw and I were protecting them,warriors circled around us.I raised a paw in defense,claws unsheathed. Quickly I reviewed all the battle strategies that Eaglefeather taught me for two moons,fast as a snake,a shadeclan warrior darted up and delivered a blow across my flank.I hissed in pain and saw that shadepaw was fighting two cats,a large tabby warrior came up to me,I clanked my un sheathed claws on his head,he was enough time to strike his forehead,blinded from his blood,I picked him up(sort of) and knocked him to his clanmate,who was in heat battle with shadepaw. Stumbling the warrior lumbered claws dug into my shoulders,hissing in pain,I arched my spine to throw the cat off,but she put her paw my eyes and dug her claws in the tender spot under my eyes.I rolled on my back and winded the she-cat. Seizing the opportunity,I raked my claws across her stomach,blood beaded from the puffy scratch,the she cat screeched,quickly slashed my ear,and jumped to her next exploded from every part of my aware of the yowls around me,I could hear Thornstar call retreat.I hurried along with the rush of warriors to chase the enemy away.A ear-splitting shriek sliced the air,looking up,I saw my dad`s littermate slipping his grip on a lone root into the lake I rushed up before he slipped,But eaglefeather got there before me and caught his scruff. I can hear every one sigh with relief,Tightly holding onto his scruff,Eaglefeather slowly hoisted him up,but before he could set him down,Bloodwing a warrior from shadeclan bit his yowled in pain,letting go of Cloudspot.I rushed forward and clamped my jaw onto cloudspots tail,heart still racing so fast I thought I might burst.I mumbled a few comforting words but an impact from my flank sent me flying threw the air,letting go of cloudspot.

"Brightpaw!"

I heard the waterfall below me beat,drop by drop,like the tears Im shedding.

Cloudspot and I plummeted to our death into the mist...

*drip,drip*

**Hi kittys!Which chapter is the best so far?I want an idea of how to do my next chapter!:3**


	7. A vist

_I streaked through the air, closed my eyes, and was ready for the hard impact of solid ground. My stomach turned, I felt like no gravity was supporting me as I sliced through the air. I fluttered my eyes open, and instantly my eyes blur. I tried to see the ground. But it was no use, since I was going to die anyway. The trees were almost as tall as the cliff that I was pushed from, climbing taller and it wasn't because I'm falling, but they were actually growing taller. Among the trees were billions of luminous flowers, so bright it was grass had a thousand shades of closer to the ground, I panicked. I curled in a tight ball, but that only made me go faster! With every inch closer to the ground, my heart skipped more than a beat. I spread my limbs, hoping that I could catch air. I ground was full of scattered leaves and flowers. I spread my limbs farther, 'goodbye world' I murmur as I shut my blue eyes. I was ready..._

...

Pain was shot everywhere in my body. I tumbled down to the ground. Cloudspot screamed, which was what woke me. My bleary eyes, the dull pain that throbbed in my head,I was barely my eyes slowly adjusted,I noticed a long root that stuck out of the packed earth.

"Cloudspot!" I screamed. "When we get there, grab that trunk with your claws!" Cloudspot responded with a nod. As we rolled nearer to the root, I un-sheathed my claws.

"On a count to three!" I yowled.

"1!" Rocks tumbled around us.

"2!" Mud slid us faster.

"3!" I yowled, springing to the trunk. My heart raced with me, as if to see who would get there first. My claws on the wet bark, Cloudspot launched himself right behind me and snagged his claws into the splintering wood. We hung for a while, breathing heavily.

I rasped, "Okay, let's get a better grip on this." He nodded. Balancing my tail, I placed my back paw firmly on the root. Realizing that I was holding my breath, I sighed with relief. I waited a couple of seconds, and started moving. While moving my paw, a rock fell on my shot through me as my paw slipped. My heart pounded as my claws tore a chunk of wood as I fell.

"Brightpaw!" Cloudspot yowled. I mewed in shock, barely audible I was carried away silently, by invisible claws. I looked up at the steep cliff, Cloudspot closed his eyes, sighed, and jumped. I was shocked.

"You may not notice but a StarClan cat told me to protect you at all costs!" He screeched. I barley heard him,as we slipped through the thick mist,time slowed.I heard my shallow breath,and my heart got louder and my breathing stilled,but my heart pumped crazily,as the sky opened up.A trail of stars were led to me,as I was suspended in the air next to Cloudspot,my eyes widened as the stars bunched up becoming brighter and brighter,until it was as bright as the sun. Shielding my eyes,I gasped as a cat took the place of the stars.A Starclan cat.I hung in midair floating,the starry cat padded toward me,her pawstep made the air shimmer and sent vibrations,as if she were on water."Brightpaw" The silver cat mewed,"Starclan has chosen you to be one of the four." "So your telling me about this when im about to die?!" I yowled,the she cat swept her fluffy tail,she muted my out her paw,the starclan cat spoke."Seek a cat with a golden pelt,for she will lead you to your answer" the starclan cat said."Only the drops of liquid hold the key to peace,but they must come from a cat that is true for there may be a traitor among the four,total chaos is promised,if you dont help,the clans_ will_ destroy themselves." Four clear drops formed on her paw,but a red one stood her surprise the starry cat threw these drops in the still air,showering me and cloudspot,in a bright flash we were gone...


	8. Ripped away

"AAgghhh!" I screamed,as sharp agony rang through the forest. War was happening more frequently,so much that at least one or two cats a day dies. Claws of needles dug into my matted pelt. Blood seemed to be driving these cats to insanity. Evil travels everywhere,yet no one is causing any harm until now.I reared up on my hind legs,tossing the enemy off,and spun around,I scored my white pawed claws on his battle scarred flank.I jumped an agile arch onto his back and dug my claws into his shoulders. Firmly placing my hind paws,I covered his eyes with my paws,and swiped my claws under his eyes. Yowling he crashed onto his back. Winded,I lay, brain still muddled,last thing I saw was the tabby unseathing his claws,and dashing them across my stomach.I slowly blinked my unfocused eyes,pain throbbed my body,the sounds of battle slowly died. Blurs. Black.

"Littleshadow,welcome." said a kind,wise voice.I shakily stood up and walked to the wise cat."Oakstripe?" I whispered,voice still hoarse a bit. But he only padded away until I could`nt see him. Even though my body felt like a large bruise,I charged after him. After going through a few brambles, I arrived at a lake. I gazed at the lake, four cats were walking down a path, only three had golden paths. But one had a red path. Blood red. " Darkness will rule the forest." Said Oakstripe. Whipping around, I saw Oakstripe`s head slowly his legs started to form, lashing his whispy tail, he pointed."Yes I can see that." I replied haughtly. Oakstripe payed no attention at my rudeness. "There will be Four,that have the power to concur this evil,or join it." I stiffened. These words were familiar,yet it never came by her until now. "Starclan has chosen you,Littleshadow,for your fierceness,in,well everything." I scowled at him. "And for your loyalty."

"But remember the four drops of truth will unlock peace within the clans." With that he left in a swishing cloud of star dust (I dont know?!). Confused,I took a step toward the lake, to clear my muddled head. As I advanced,pieces of the forest dream fell apart ,tree tops ripped away from the dream,and was sent spiraling into the sky. Flashes of awful scenes appeared in my mind. A cat covered in shadows,scoring his claws across a mewling kit. Squeaking in pain,it dashed across the clearing into a dripping,wet cave to his mother. That she cat looked...familiar. Pines and bushes were ripped away by their roots. Clawing the water impatiently,I searched for the image. that ...mother was her! The skinny queen licked her kit,patches of her fur missing. Growling. Behind me,the forest ripped away shrub by shrub. The noise was terrifying,loud and suspenseful. Yet...there is a soft tinkling sound. Dropping of water. These were the sound of tears. Every sound stopped,except for the tears. Squeezing my yellow eyes shut,I heard it. One. Soft and calm,peaceful. The music of the song bird. Two. Bright and cheerful,a rabbit hopping in freedoms will. Three. Of wind. Calm and stubborn. But the fourth tear was different,echoing. But after a bitter-sweet song of pure and confusion.

'Littleshadow!'

I jolted awake,scraps of moss covered me.

A tinkling sound. The sound of peace faded.

_you have the power to destroy the evil that will cause the clans into total extinction..._

**Heelllooo my fellow clanmates! still accepting OCs and sorry about the slownessness...-.- Soooooo...REVIEW! **


End file.
